Optoelectronic components which emit light can be, for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) or organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). An OLED may include an anode and a cathode with an organic functional layer system therebetween. The organic functional layer system may include one or a plurality of emitter layers in which electromagnetic radiation is generated, a charge generating layer structure including in each case two or more charge generating layers (CGLs) for charge generation, and one or a plurality of electron blocking layers, also referred to as hole transport layer(s) (HTL), and one or a plurality of hole blocking layers, also referred to as electron transport layer(s) (ETL), in order to direct the current flow.
Such organic optoelectronic components are usually produced and fabricated in a wafer assemblage. After the individual layers of the organic optoelectronic components have been applied on a wafer substrate, the organic optoelectronic components are singulated and dispatched to the respective customer. In order to fit the organic optoelectronic component in the desired use or application, the customer can then adhesively bond said organic optoelectronic component with a separate liquid or pressure-sensitive adhesive. However, this results in an external interface, for which precise coordination with the respective customer is necessary. Moreover, additional costs for the adhesive used can thus arise. As an alternative to adhesive bonding, the organic optoelectronic components can be clamped in the respective application. However, in the case of components including glass component parts, such a connection may be difficult to realize and/or unreliable.